


Mistaken Identity

by Ineffable_Hannigram



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alpha Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Alpha Will Graham, Implied Mpreg, Jean Duran - Freeform, Le Chiffre (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Nigel (Charlie Countryman) - Freeform, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Omega Jean, Omega Le Chiffre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_Hannigram/pseuds/Ineffable_Hannigram
Summary: “Han-”“Do I fucking know you” The man, that Will now smells the distinctively Alpha pheromones on, tears his way out of Will’s hold. In foresight, with Hannibal dressing more comfortably now with his pregnancy growing and his hair now longer, this Alpha does look incredibly similar too his mate.
Relationships: Le Chiffre/Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138
Collections: #SummertimeSlick





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the 'crack' prompt.

They had to have been out for at least four hours now, hopping from shop to shop to find this one snack that Hannibal had been craving recently; something from his childhood in Lithuania. Will would do anything his pregnant mate asked for, but seriously, they’ve been in six shops already and Will was hungry, tired and craving a coffee. They were just coming into the snack aisle of their seventh shop when Will asks the same question he’s been asking since the fourth shop they entered.

“Hannibal? Is this really that important? Can’t you just settle for something us common folk eat?” Will pleads with a strained, hopefully defusing, smile. When Hannibal whips his head around, the Alpha knows he’s screwed.

“Excuse me, William. I am pregnant with your litter. You did this and are the reason I am having such cravings. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I am going to look in another isle. I will see you later.” And with that, his Omega stormed off down the aisle and Will released a sigh.

As Hannibal’s pregnancy develops, as does his mood swings. Just yesterday, Will had to talk him down from killing some Beta who had accidentally brushed against him. He can’t blame him; he is growing three pups and is getting next to no sleep. That doesn’t mean that Will can’t hope that the more serious mood swings will pass over and he doesn’t have to be ready to talk his husband down from every minor inconvenience.

He waits for his Mate to calm down; there’s no point going after him when he’s like that. _Will does not have a death wish, despite what Jack Crawford would have you believe._ He pulls out his phone to check the time, sees that it’s been about twenty minutes, and with a brief smile at the picture of Hannibal on his wallpaper, he closes his phone and sets out to find his Mate.

As he wanders through the aisles, he frowns. _He’s not in any of the aisles that would sell his treasured snack. So, where the fuck was he?_ His speed gradually increases as he frantically looks for his Mate, earning him some strange looks from strangers. Before he could get too worried, he finally spots his mate and he rushes over. The fact his Mate is in the baby aisle doesn’t even register with him as odd, but even if it did it wouldn’t have been too otherworldly seeing as Hannibal seems to be drawn to child’s things more and more.

“There you are, I thought I lost you for a second” He wraps his arms around his Mate’s waist, chin resting on the man’s shoulder. His Omega stiffens in his hold, something his Omega has NEVER done, and Will frowns.

“Han-”

“Do I fucking know you” The man, that Will now smells the distinctively Alpha pheromones on, tears his way out of Will’s hold. In foresight, with Hannibal dressing more comfortably now with his pregnancy growing and his hair now longer, this Alpha does look incredibly similar too his mate.

“I’m sorry, I thought you were my Omega.” Will apologises, stepping back a respectable distance.

“Do I fucking look like your Omega” The man glares and Will rolls his eyes; far too used to bigger Alphas trying to appear intimidating.

“No, you are far too greasy. But aside from that, yes, form behind you do.”

“Greasy?! Just who the fuck do you think you are, little Alpha?” The other Alpha squares his shoulders and Will just sighs. 

“Listen man, I am not in the mood for a pissing match. I have been living on two hours asleep for the past two months and I’ve pissed off my pregnant Mate who I have lost in this fucking store that seems bigger than the universe it appears.” He says the last statement with such disdain that the other Alpha snorts.

“Buddy, I am in the same fucking boat. Name’s Nigel.” The man, Nigel, holds out his hand and Will stares at it.

“Will.” He responds gruffly.

“So, whatcha do?”

“What?” Will slowly blinks.

“Y’know? To piss off the Mama” Nigel elaborates with a grin.

Will groans, wiping a hand over his eyes and squeezes the bridge of his nose.

“I asked if what he was craving was important. Stupid idea, I know.”

Nigel releases a short laugh.

“Fucking right it was stupid. I made that mistake when Jean was with our first. Learnt pretty fucking quickly never to do that again. Was left with fucking blue balls for two weeks.”

“Your first? How many do you have?”

“Two with another on the way.” He pulls out his phone to show a man, supposedly his mate, with two kids, around three and seven, and a small bump. Will smiles, picturing Hannibal in this position.

“Cute. Mine’s with three, triplets.”

“You’ve got your fucking work cut out for you then. It was stressful enough with just the one.”

“Will!” A voice shouts.

“He yours?” Nigel asks. Before Will answers, his arms are full of nervous Omega.

“I have been trying to call you for the past hour.” Will pulls his phone and sees the multiple notifications from his Mate.

“Oh shit. Sorry, Hun. I didn’t-” A hand clamps down on Will’s shoulder and Nigel laughs.

“Good fucking luck with that one, Will.” And with that, he walks away leaving Will with his Omega.

“Listen Hon, I really didn’t see your messages.”

“Who was that?” Hannibal’s eyebrows pinch together in confusion.

“His name’s Nigel. I thought he was you.”

“He is an Alpha, a greasy one at that. And I would never wear such a brand of sweater and-”

Will laughs and Hannibal pauses.

“What is it?”

“Nothing, just you’re pretty adorable when you act all pompous.”

Hannibal frowns despite his blush.

“Did the scent not give him away? It wasn’t exactly mild.”

“I was worried and it didn’t register with me until it was too late.”

“I’m sorry I disappeared, Will.”

“Nah, I was being insensitive. Did you find what you were looking for?” He asks and going by the sudden happy look on his Omega’s face, he did.

“I did.” Hannibal says, pulling out some sort of packaged food.

Will smiles and holds out his hand, when Hannibal takes it, they make their way to pay.

Walking to the car, Will spots a familiar face. Across the parking lot, Nigel is stood next to an expensive-looking truck next to tall slim man and two children. Will waves when he sees Nigel lift his hand before climbing into his car with Hannibal and they make their way home.


End file.
